keeping Sakura
by Version.INFINITY
Summary: SasSak. She was made up of 10 shades of pink. Each with a different story to tell.


**keeping Sakura**

1. _Lavender Pink_ were the occasions, when out in the village, many would doubt that the two were actually dating. Sakura, who at the time was busy complaining about Sasuke's social behaviour—"Sasuke, we've all learned words throughout our life. Something more then a grunt would be much appreciated."—and Sasuke, who at that time would look down at her and reply with a nonchalent —"Hn."—, people would then note that there indeed _was_ something and it made them the cutest pair ever.

2._ French Rose _was the time when he held her tightly, pressing himself closer, his weight on top of her. He supports himself with his arms, moving slowly above her, his face turned to one side, eyes shut tight. She clung to him, wrapping her hands around his back, grinding herself closer. "I love you," she whispers, her expression contorts to pleasure to longing and to pain. His lips brush her lips, her neck, her stomach, until his face disappears. "I love you," she repeats, her voice broken. His hand is hot as he laces his fingers with hers. "I love you..." He buried his nose in her hair and tried to ignore her sniffling. Sasuke would never admit it, but that night, he never once said "I love you." to Sakura.

3. _Hot Magenta _was the day Naruto proclaimed that he would find the man of Sakura-chan's dreams. The following day he bluntly asks Shikamaru if he'd like to start a relationship with Sakura-chan, and possibly make a family of their own. He rendered unconscious for a day, courtesy of the blue-eyed blonde. He met Chouji at the BBQ by a mere coincidence. He never got the chance to ask, he was too busy taking down his sixteenth plate of meat. The search continued on to Neji, and quickly ended as he took note of the way Ten-Ten held her kunai. Lee, he hadn't a clue _why_ he bothered, but on the fifth day, the search had finally ended. 

"Try a real bed next time, Teme. Sakura got back pains from the hospital one." Naruto rendered unconscious for a week, courtesy of Sakura.

4._ Carnation Pink_ was the sad moment in life when even _Naruto_ realises the two were obviously in love with each other, but neither Sasuke or Sakura realize it themselves. 

5. _Cerise _was the first ever date the two had—if you'd even call it a date. Sasuke, being the great boyfriend he was, had planned a dinner for two: somewhere far from Konoha. Somehow Naruto 'coincidentally' met up with them (Sakura had believed him, but Sasuke thought otherwise). The numbers soon increased to three, four—sixth person butting in, all with the same forge expression of surprise. "What a coincidence to see you two here!" Sasuke lost all hope after Gai-sensei showed up.

6._ Fushsia _was the day Sakura recieved her first love letter. 

_Sakura, the beautiful goddess I worship,_

_I love the way you open your mouth when you laugh. Not too wide and not too closed… just right. _

_The way the hot sun brings out the elegance of your tresses. _

_No other woman holds the same smoldering sensuality that your eyes could arrogantly flaunt, they kind of remind me of tomato, but green. I like tomatoes, especially when you made them in that stew of yours. Do you think you can make me some today?_

_I love your ears. I don't know why, I just do. Your ears are like petals of a flower, but not an ugly flower, a pretty flower, like you... I don't mean an actually flower when I said that, I meant the beauty of a pretty flower._

_Anyways, the mysteries of life can't even explain the way you grace this round earth with your glistening smile. Is the earth round? Or is it flat? A tringle? Square? Hecks-ah-gone shape?_

_I do not know, all I know is that you are my sunshine, and I will not let other men touch my sunshine. Even though sunshine only happens when the sun is out, but your my sunshine at night too. Kind of like moonshine._

_Now enjoy your slumber with the knowledge that I will be watching you with love._

—_Sasuke._

She was touched and slightly frightened. Sasuke would never admit that Lee had helped him write that letter. Naruto thought the two were both paranoid.

7. _Shocking Pink_ was the early morning Sasuke apologized to Sakura. He apologized for leaving her, for hurting her, keeping her waiting, and loving her too late. "Don't worry Teme, Sakura forgives you," Naruto tells him. "She loved you too much not to." Sasuke nods, he knows. And as they stand there, staring at her etched name on a memorial stone, Naruto talks about his latest jutsu while Sasuke comments the stupidity of it all, they remember Sakura. 

8. _Tea Rose _was her winter coat, always buttoned to the throat so she wouldn't catch a cold. It was their phonograph that played their favourite albums as they lay on their backs, reaching for the stars. Her platform shoes, his undo collar. Every morning, their bare feet leaving dark footprints across the wet grass, as they ran towards the sun. The way he leaned in and kissed her, telling her, "All we ever have is now." And the way she'd smile, but never quite believe his words.

9. _Coral Pink_ was Naruto's 'Top Five Best Ways to Get a Girlfriend' list. Who better to test it on the Sasuke-kun?

1. _Comment on her artistic decoration._"Your house lacks colour." He had trouble avoiding her smashing fist.

2. _Always tell the truth. _. "Those pants bring out the fat in your thighs, and your makeup makes you look cheap." He didn't stand a chance to avoid her smashing fist.

3. _Keep distance when it's _that time of the month. "You're usually annoying, but these couple of days you're just plain bitchy. Stop it." It took Sasuke three days to finally move his fingers. The rest of his body was still broken.

4._ The future looks friendly and bright. _"So when are we finally making babies? I swear to God if one of my boys turns up with pink hair.." Sasuke never experienced being in a coma. He did that day.

5._ Tell her you love her._"I'm sexually advancing towards you."

Soon after that Sasuke started his own list. 'Ways to Kill Uzumaki Naruto'. The list never ended.

She was made up of 10 different shades of pink.

Each with a different story to tell.

10. _Sakura_ was the reason he came back.

"You're the reason I stayed."

**End**


End file.
